ocs
by xBlue-Rosex
Summary: ocs accepted, not accepting anymore!
1. Chapter 1

This is my third try for this syoc story but I think I've got the plot down enough to actually stick with the story. It is formerly called Live And Let Die, and will have the same basic plot with some changes. I've maped out the story a little already so I've at least somewhat got a plan for this one.

Here is the plot summery and group summeries for those who haven't read the old story:

**Plot:**

The world has already pretty much gone to shit. The government is being pulled to it's knees and half the world has become a war zone. Mutants were outed to the world years ago, and the world still isn't too happy about their excistance. The xmen have died a long time ago, and with them all understand between the two races diminished. You see, mutants were outed while the xmen still lived, and they reasoned with the humans, and basically were a medium between the two races. When the original xmen were wiped out due to old age, the new xmen couldn't keep the peace up as they did, the pressure the humans kept on them was too strong and they eventually were forced to give in. With rogue mutants running about causing caos, turned human's views on mutants as a whole. It started off with the registration, which led to slavery, and eventually a full blown war.

Now, humans are at the top. Mutants have been forced into hiding for fear of becoming slaves, locked up in cells or just plain killed. Most mutants are too afraid to fight back, but more and more are stepping up. This war has only hit part of the world, but is spreading rapidly. In order for mutants to survive they have to band together and fight or hide. The world is fast becoming a place of kill or be killed.

ok so there's the plot, here are some key basis:

- xmen no longer exist, they died out a long time ago.

- half of America, hasn't been hit by the war, but it's spreading fast. It's already hit most of Europe and it's surroundings.

- There are groups of mutants scattered around the areas that the war has hit. These groups will be: the sewer rats, the bandits, the alphas, and the humanitarians. Also there will be a few loners and antagonists.

- This fic will take place in the future and the present, so be prepared.

**Groups:**

Sewer Rats: The are basically a bunch of mutants that dwell in the sewers, they live in a large "family". Most of them have a physical mutation that sets them apart from the humans and that's why they hide here. They aren't very friendly with each other, sure they help each other out, but it's more of a I'l help you if you help me type of thing. This is because there are hardly any resources to go around and it's basically survival of the fittest down there. There will be at least one or two main characters in this group and a ton of back round along with a few minor characters. What I'm mainly looking for in this group is mutants with a physical mutation, I would prefer a really young mutant along with an older-ish one (as in 40-70). I am also looking for someone who is on there own but they bring supplies to the sewer rats in exchange for things such as medical attention and a place to sleep for the night or weapons if they have any.. etc...

Bandits: They are a group of misfits (orphans, run aways, people that just don't belong and the like) They hide in junk yards, run down buildings and such and are basically scavengers. They care for no one but their own and are pretty seclusive. They move around a lot and don't stay in one place too long and are always scavenging for food and such.

The Alphas: They are somewhat like the group Gambit is in (sorry i can't think of the name at the moment, my brain is a little fried) They are mostly made up of teenagers and young adults, and maybe a middle aged Superior... They aren't really like a family but they do watch each others asses. They are pretty seclusive as in they will only let some one join the group if it will benefit them. Same thing as the others, about three or so mains and a few minor, no back round. This group doesn't have a lot of people in it. They usually dwell in the streets, they don't care if anyone see's them and knows they are mutants, they think they are the toughest on the block and they tend to be right. Usually they are pretty brutal...

Medusa: A group of brutal mutants who are fighting under Pandora's (Alpha) rule. Their main goal is to overthrow the government. They are considered antagonists because although their intentions might be considered good, they are killing and doing whatever they have to to get what they want. Most of them have lost all reason for life or just don't care about their own life, this gives them an edge because they are not afraid of doing insane mission where they will most likely die. As long as they can reach their goal, they don't care. The are pretty well known amongst mutants, mostly just rumors, no ones actually seen what they look like, if they have their dead. Some consider them a huge threat, and other a myth, no one knows for sure if they exist all they know is that they wouldn't want to cross paths with them.

* * *

Here is the forum:

Name:

Nicknames and/or code name:

Gender:

age:

Nationality (include accent if any):

Spoken languages:

birthday and birth place (I dont mean what hostpital or if they were born in a f*cking toilet, I mean state or country):

sexuality:

appearance ( include height, weight, hair color and style, skin color, eye color, body build, facial features and anything extra like scars, tattoos or piercings, or physical mutation if any, I think you get the point now):

Personality:

Beliefs:

Weapons (if any, be realistic, they aren't gonna have a grenade launcher and lazer guns):

skills (beside their power, include fighting style):

Power:

Weakness (power weakness and other weaknesses) :

secrets:

Allies:

Enemies:

Group (include at least two you'd prefer them to be in but I will have the final decision):

How they found/joined the group:

Position in group (ie: infirmary, weapons (teaching and making), guard and/ or look out, brute (defense, could teach the younger ones to fight), scout (goes out and collects resources). not all groups will have every one of these so choose two or give me one you come up with):

Romantic interests (don't give me a specific person give me a type of person or an example, your character may or may not have a love relationship) :

History (include before the war, maybe a bit about their family and how they found the group they are in if they are in one):

good/evil/neutral:

Views (how do they view the world as it is, what do they think of the war and how do they view mutants and/or humans):

Clothing (not just one outfit, give me a general idea and maybe a few examples):

Possessions (what do they travel with ie: a backpack with a few changes of clothes, a bit of food, a water bottle.. etc. They are not going to me carrying makeup and hair products or laptops and game boys, be realistic. Also include anything they carry on their person):

Are you ok if I kill the character , put them in a slightly elicit scene or make minor changes to them?

Anything else I need to know about them?:

Give me a few plot ideas that I can use with them (optional):

And that's it! Again, sorry it's a lot, but I like details :)

* * *

Just so I don't overload ya, I'm going to put the cast list as of so far on the next chapter along with a list of already taken powers, so please don't submit until you've taken a look at the powers and at what ocs I'm still looking for.

Also, to change things up I'm going to let you all choose the title, I'll change this title to the official one once I get enough votes, here are the options:


	2. Chapter 2

Cast List as of so far:

**Medusa:**

Pandora (Alpha), created by TheWritingGirl23 (Leader)

Blade Semi (Bravo), created by; San child of the wolves

Enzo DeLuca (Echo), created by; Myself

(Positions still available: Charlie, Delta, both must be males)

Foxtrot's position is reserved, the character is in the making

**Alphas:**

Danny Comeau, created by; TheMomeRathsOutgrabe

Matthew Ryder, created by; Kairi Avalon

(positions available: one female, and a leader)

**Sewer Rats:**

Alex Harrison, created by; TheMomeRathsOutgrabe (leader)

(Will accept about 3 or 4 more mains, a mix of ages and genders please!)

**Bandits:**

Mick Harrison, created by; TheMomeRathsOutgrabe

Axel, created by; myself

Tarquinn, created by; myself

(Positions available: healer, younger child, and leader)

**Captured:**

positions available: About three or four mutants, a mix of ages and genders. They will be put into a group later on, if you make one of these please put which group you'd prefer them in, or give me two you'd prefer them in.

Unsure:

Elizabeth Lily Owens, I have an idea of what to do with her but I'm not too sure yet, I could have her be the partner of a wanderer who is only keeping her for her power, that or she may even be put into Medusa if I decide to add a gamma, actually yeah, I think she'd work perfect as Gamma of Medusa, after all a creepy doll like child would deffinitly add to the group! hahah no offense, I really like this character now and deff. have an idea for her now! I wont put her under Medusa until I get an ok from you though :p

* * *

Powers list (These powers are already taken, don't submit an oc with any of these powers or they wont even be considered!):

Manipulation and control of time -

Manipulation of electricity-

manipulation of sound waves

ability to transform into other people by basically stealing their soul and identity ( that's a mouthful but I love it!)-

ability to transform in a large wolf

manipulation of the earth/dirt

manipulation of ice

Ability to enhande, stop other powers and to take their powers

puppeteer ability: ability to put people into a trance like state and control their actions

Ability to control ink; make their tattoos come to life

ability to create weapons from their body

* * *

As far as Medusa goes, there are only one spot left: Charlie. Also, for Medusa, if your character gets chosen as a medusan: each Medusan has a tattoo of the letter of their codename somewhere on their body, it's kind of like a final initiation along with a branding of sorts... and yes! I'm aware that this group is very... uhh what's the word? Demented? hahah! Anway, if your oc has been chosen as a Medusan, let me know where you want the tattoo to be, each group member has it in a different spot and the tatto is in black, and it's an eerie gothic-ish lettering. For Pandora, hers is in a secret spot and you wont find out till later, for Enzo it's on the right side of his neck, Blade's is over his heart, Delta's is on his left cheek

Also, if your oc is a medusan, and they are already made, could you give me a description of their Medusan outfit? They all wear dark colors and it has to conceal their Identity, and it can be a little weird, like each member has somethin special about their outfit. Like for Delta, It is a black trenchcoat with red on the flip side, black boots and black clothes underneath, leather gloves, and a mask that covers half of his face. The mask is white with a joker's face painted onto it in black and red. The mask is cracked and broken, but it still hides most of his face. Yes, it is creepy, there's a reason for it though. So Delta's "Special" thing about his outfit would be the mask.

Your character "Specail" thing about their outfit could be anything from a war painted face, to a freakishly tall top hat. Please! Go crazy with this one! I want these people to be VERY interesting! ahaha! xD

I also need mutants that are already captured, but they will end up in a group, if you make one of these, tell me how they got caught in their history.

I also need, as it sayd above, a healer, at least one younger child and a leader for the bandits, a female alpha and a leader for the alphas, the entire rest of the sewer rats besides the leader aaand that's about it :p

Also, if your oc was in the previous story and you asked to remain in the story but they are not up there, I have had to make some cuts with those because they just don't fit intothe story right, I am still considering some, depending on the ocs I get I might still put them in, I'm just not sure where to put them or how to fit them in yet, so don't panic! They might still have a chance! But besides that, you can still submit new ocs if ya have an oc from the previous one in or pending.

I am now accepting ocs, so submit away! hahah gawd that sounds stupid... anyway! Take your time with making the ocs, and make them good xD I'm in no hurry to restart this story, so don't feel rushed in making your oc. I'm not sure when I'll get the story going, I've got two other stories I'm working on atm... which really need to be updated :O Why am I so bad at this updating thing? lol sorry guys. The first chapter is actually under construction atm so it shouldn't be too too long before I get it up but I don't want to really start the story until I have the rest of the ocs. I will mostlikely post the first chapter up after updating my other stories :P

I'm trying really hard to keep up with my stories but I'm really caught up in the Bleach fandom... mostly reading and not writing, although I have so many ideas I want to start it's drving me crazy, but I probably will never start them because like most of my stories I will never finish them. :O

Ok, rant over... now what are doing still reading this? Submit Submit Submit! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Cast List as of so far:

**Medusa:**

Pandora (Alpha), created by TheWritingGirl23 (Leader)

Blade Semi (Bravo), created by; San child of the wolves

Azriel (Charlie), created by; San child of the wolves

no name yet (Delta), created by; TheMomeRathsOutGrabe

Enzo DeLuca (Echo), created by; Myself

Beau (Foxtrot), created by; TheMomeRathsOutGrabe

Elizabeth Lily Owens (Gamma), created by; Purple Zippyness

(Full!)

**Alphas:**

Dante Mizah (leader), created by; darkmaster429

Danny Comeau, created by; TheMomeRathsOutgrabe

Matthew Ryder, created by; Kairi Avalon

Anne Murrow, created by; TheWrittingGirl23

(Full!)

**Sewer Rats:**

Alex Harrison (leader), created by; TheMomeRathsOutgrabe (leader)

Grace Evans, created by; StarGazer

Raiden Lucas, created by; Rex123

Callie Lyna Rame, created by; Death For One

(Will accept about 1 0r 2 more mains, a mix of ages and genders please!)

- no more 16-18 year olds here, give me one older and one younger at least please!

**Bandits:**

Mick Harrison (co-leader), created by; TheMomeRathsOutgrabe

Axel, created by; myself

Tarquinn, created by; myself

Jannie Alcott (leader) created by; darkmaster429

Astrid Oconner, created by; Choco23Symphony

(Positions available: healer, younger child)

- need someone with healing powers, and a younger child (age 4-9)

**Captured:**

Nicholas Arthur (bandits), created by; Rook2pwn

Jalen Bartik (Alphas), created by; BeatTheFox

Satanya Rostov (Alphas), created by;FresianFire

Henri Valon (Bandits), created by; Munamana

(Will take a few more to be put in the sewer rats)

-need at least one younger kid (age 8-12)

* * *

Powers list (These powers are already taken, don't submit an oc with any of these powers or they wont even be considered!):

Manipulation and control of time -

Manipulation of electricity-

manipulation of sound waves

ability to transform into other people by basically stealing their soul and identity ( that's a mouthful but I love it!)-

ability to transform in a large wolf

manipulation of the earth/dirt

manipulation of ice

Ability to enhande, stop other powers and to take their powers

puppeteer ability: ability to put people into a trance like state and control their actions

Ability to control ink; make their tattoos come to life

ability to create weapons from their body

Osmosis

Super strength/tough skin

seeing future

Telepath

creating sheilds

cat-like senses/abilities

Technopath

projecting blue power beams

hallucokenises (haha, I don't think that's right... ah well idk what to call it )

fray skin (not sure what to call it)

umbrakenisis

* * *

Thanks for the submissions guys! I need four more but will take six more at max, so read what's left and act quickly if ya wann get in, the spots are sure to fill quick!

Once I get all the ocs I need I'll be replacing these chapters with the prologue and first chapter or two once I get them written.


End file.
